This invention relates to label holder attachments for product information display tags of the type which are used in conjunction with horizontally extending elongate product support hooks, for presenting product information at a forward or distal end of a hook.
Product information display tags of the above type, are now quite well known, such tags commonly being die-cut from plastic sheet material and comprising a proximal end mounting portion for attaching the tag at the proximal end of a hook where, for example, the hook may be mounted on a perforated board or the like, an elongate body portion for extending lengthwise over the hook and a distal end display portion for presenting product information, for example, by way of a label or the like at a distal end of the hook. Generally, such tags may be used in supermarkets, drug stores and the like in conjunction with elongate wire hooks from which rows of products such as blisterpacks are suspended. Also, it is known in such tags, to provide an elongate slot toward the distal end of the body portion for the distal end of the hook to project upwardly through so as generally to center and stabilize the tag.
Examples of elongate product information display tags of the above type may be seen, for example, in my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,525,944; 4,646,454; 4,665,639; 4,693,024; 4,698,929; 4,703,570, and 4,715,135.
Considering now the practical use of such tags, an occurrence which frequently occurs in a supermarket or drug store environment is the need for specialized, commonly temporary labeling of particular products in a manner which will vividly attract a customer's attention, such labeling, for example, indicating that the particular products may be on sale or special offer. It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a label holder attachment which can be used in conjunction with elongate product information display tag of the above described type for the presentation of required information at the distal end of the tag, such label holder being of a form which can be readily attached to and detached from the tag itself preferably without interfering with permanent labeling already present on the tag.